In recent years, for example, a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has spread as a communication interface through which a digital picture signal, that is, a non-compressed (baseband) picture signal (image data) and a digital voice signal (voice data) associated with the picture signal, is transmitted at a high speed from a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) recorder, a set top box, or other Audio Visual (AV) Source to a television receiver, a projector, or other displays. For example, HDMI specifications are described in detail in NPL 1.
For example, an AV system and the like are considered in which a disk player as a source apparatus and a television receiver as a synchronized apparatus are HDMI-connected to each other, but luminance is luminance-adjusted on the assumption that the image data recorded on the disk player is displayed on a display apparatus with a specification such as maximum luminance of 100 cd/m2.
On the other hand, with advances in the technology, the maximum luminance of the display apparatus has been extended in practice to 1,000 cd/m2, exceeding 100 cd/m2 in the related art, and the ability of the display apparatus to perform high-luminance outputting is not put to good use.
Then, High Dynamic Range (HDR) processing is proposed in which luminance dynamic range processing is performed such that processing of the image data with maximum luminance is performed exceeding 100 cd/m2 is proposed and has been extended in practice in terms of capturing of a static image and of post-processing. For example, proposals for a method of recording HDR image data and processing of the HDR image data are put forward in PTL 1.